


wakey wakey eggs n bakey

by whoalev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, also they meet a cat, rippp, though not as fluffy as i wanted it to be??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoalev/pseuds/whoalev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Hinata ran out of eggs, and apparently having breakfast without any is not possible so they go out to buy some. That's really it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wakey wakey eggs n bakey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hachyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachyu/gifts).



> YOOOOOOO DILL HAPPY BIRTHDAY *sends you all the cake* *all the confetti and balloons*  
> \- to probably the 2nd top sinner in the fam :3c (ya'll know who's top), so glad i got to meet u and everyone else in the squad ! So stay rad bc you're the bomb dot com! and i hope you like this?? 
> 
> Also i really wanted to get this posted so I didn't really read over this? I really should have bc the mistakes are probably a lot. rip

A loud bang and yelp from the kitchen is what woke Kenma up at ass o’clock in the morning, and he was not amused in the slightest. Why Shouyou was up so early in the morning was beyond him, but now that he was awake falling asleep would be impossible.   
  
So Kenma just layed in bed -his phone and consoles sat on the nightstand out of reach- and so he stared at the ever growing mess that was the bedroom. Cloths in ‘neat’ piles were accumulating all over the room. Paper, books, games, and so much more were strewn about. It all reminded Kenma on how he _should_ clean the mess, but he really _didn’t_ want to. Plus most of it was Shouyou’s anyway, he could pick up after himself - though that didn’t seem to be the case.   
  
Kenma was in the blissful state of being half awake and on the brink of sleep again, when a clatter of pots and pans falling sounded off with more painful yelps pulled him harshly out of his dozy state. Kenma had the right mind to actually go check on Shouyou see what he was up to and make sure he was alright, but if Kenma suffered then so should he.   
  
Pulling the covers up and over his head Kenma tried to block out everything, the light streaming through curtains, how early it was, _Shouyou screaming_. It was pointless, once the other was up, so was everyone else around him.   
  
The trick was getting out of bed while still being in his cocoon of blankets, once Kenma figured that out it was slow walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. What he found wasn’t surprising in the slightest, but still made him deeply sigh. Plopping down on a stool in front of the breakfast bar blankets and all, Kenma watched Shouyou make a mess out of the kitchen. Pots and pans littered across the floor, the fridge door was open with milk leaking from one of the top shelves. Shouyou by the way, was completely drenched in most of the milk.   
  
When Kenma and Shouyou first moved into the small apartment, they made a rule. The rule was that Shouyou was not allowed in the kitchen to cook, other than to make himself bowl of cereal and _sometimes_ was he allowed to use the microwave. The boy was completely hopeless in the kitchen. It wasn’t that he couldn’t cook, no. It was that he needed an eye kept on him at all times, because if left alone the kitchen would burn down. Shouyou often only concentrated on one dish at a time. If he needed to make several at once, it all hell left loose in the poor kitchen. He also left the biggest mess when he walked out.   
  
But in the end Kenma never could really bother to work in the kitchen, and he was a much worse cook by far. The only thing they could really do was, Shou would work in the kitchen and Kenma would keep a watchful eye from his spot at the breakfast bar reminding Shouyou of other cooking dishes. Each meal was made with ‘teamwork’, as the bubbling ray of sunshine would like to say.   
  
Kenma leaned his chin on the counter and stared at the milk soaked boy sitting in mess of pans on the floor. He didn’t say anything to Shouyou but his stare was enough. Hinata looked up with pout on his lips and sad dejected eyes.   
  


“I wanted to surprise you with breakfast for once.” he lifted a fryingpan in frustration, “I mean it’s just breakfast. I can handle a few eggs and a few pancakes. I’m not that bad.”   
  
Kenma blinked.   
  
“UGHHH!! But then we didn’t have any eggs!! Like how do we not have eggs, how did we miss that?” Shouyou was pacing the floor by now dangerously waving around the fryingpan. “And then the milk! But then I guess that one is my fault.” sheepishly patting his droopy wet hair Shouyou shrugged and shoved all of the pans scattered on the floor back into the cabinet under the sink. and dropped a wad of napkins on the floor to soak up the milk.    
  


“Kenma!”  
  
Kenma sighed again, and opened his golden eyes. He was just resting his eyes. The bright florescent light of the kitchen made his eyes water, he totally _wasn’t_ falling asleep on the counter.   
  
“You don’t need eggs to make breakfast, Shouyou.”   
  
A gasp came from Shouyou’s lips, his dropped the dripping napkins in the trash bin with one hand and gripped the front of his shirt with the other.   
  
“Kenma.” He paused and looked directly into golden cat like eyes, his brown ones wide and intense. “How dare you even utter those words in this household, I didn’t-”  
  
“Alright Shouyou, go get eggs and we’ll make breakfast together.” It was too early to deal with Shouyou’s overdramatic love for eggs.  
  
The over excitable ginger, dropped his egg tirade and stars shown in his eyes, when his spoke it was high and whispery.   
  
“ _Together Kenma?_ ”  
  
“Yes Shouyou.”  
  
Whooping in delight Shouyou ran out of the kitchen straight into the bedroom and ran out a second later with a wad of of clothing in his arms, most likely from one of the stacks on the floor.   
  
“Alright so i’ll be in and out of the shower and then we can go get the eggs.”   
  
_We_. We?   
  
No. This is not what Kenma wanted. He wanted to go and let Shouyou go get the eggs while he took a little nap on the couch. This was not he meant when he clearly said _go get eggs_.   
  
But if Shouyou wanted Kenma to go egg shopping with him then how could Kenma truly refuse that? They also really needed the eggs and Shouyou was not to be trusted with carrying those considering how much his swung the bag around.   
  
Slipping on a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers Kenma was ready in minute. He waited for the other on their plush couch and quickly opened up Neko Atsume. Another few minutes of tapping around and Shouyou was slamming out of the bathroom, steam still mingling about. Kenma waited for Shouyou at the door and then they were out.   
  
They didn’t live so far from a small market, so it was no trouble to walk over to it. Especially when all they were going to buy are eggs. Or so that’s what Kenma was expecting, Shouyou would probably want to buy a few things once they got in the store. If that was the case then maybe Shouyou should had brought his bike? It had a basket connected to the bars that could have carried a bag or two, but it was already too late to turn back, -at least Kenma didn’t want to turn back.   
  
Halfway to the small market on the corner of the street - not even half way, they were practically right there - Hinata stopped right in his tracks. His arm was stretched out so that he prevented Kenma from going any further as well.   
  
“Shou-”  
  
“Meow.”   
  
“Ah.” Kenma now saw what made Shouyou stop. It was a rather small snow white cat, licking it’s paw, in the center of the sidewalk. It gave no care to the two boys, not even sparing them a glance.   
  
“ _Kenma look._ ” Kenma was already looking but he hummed back in response.   
  
“We gotta.”  
  
“Shou, no. It’ll probably try to scratch you. Remember what happened last time?”  
  
Shouyou groaned and pouted at Kenma, “Why’d you have to bring that up? Like I could forget! But please, listen. I have a plan, you go a pet the cat, and once it’s warmed up to you I’ll go in and pet it. Fool proof!”  
  
Kenma doubted it but alright. “Why do I have to pet it?”  
  
“Because you’re the cat whisperer! Duh, Kenma you can’t keep secrets like that from me.”   
  
Kenma didn’t want to provide that statement with a response so he took a step forward and slowly kneeled down in front of the cat. She, paused licking at her paw to finally look up at the person who dared interrupt her business. Golden eyes met golden eyes, and when Kenma lightly patted at the cat’s head Shouyou gasped and Kenma heard the sounds of pictures being taken. Rolling his eyes he pet down to the cats back, she rumbled a bit even closed her eyes and pushing against Kenma’s hand lightly with her body.   
  
The second Shouyou stepped into view the cat tensed up and when he reached to pet her she hissed and nyoomed away. Shouyou was not pleased, his face crestfallen and shoulders slumped. Kenma stood up next to Shouyou and slyly linked their hands together, one very warm and the other a bit clammy. This cheered Shouyou up quite a bit.  
  
“C’mon Shou, let's get those eggs and make breakfast. ‘M hungry.”   
  
Shouyou actually surprised Kenma when he went straight to the back of the store, not stopping every other aisle on the way. He grabbed a dozen eggs, even made sure none of them were cracked, and handed them over to Kenma. He then went on grabbed some butter, milk, and pancake mix, and then went stright to pay for them.   
  
Walking out of the store each with a bag, Shouyou nudged Kenma with his shoulder and laughed.   
  
“I just wanted to get home as fast as possible so that we can make breakfast together. You’re probably pretty hungry right now.”   
  
And Kenma actually was pretty hungry, he hadn’t totally noticed it but now that it was mentioned his stomach made itself known with a loud growl. Shouyou laughed and it was like a soothing melody.   
  
This time it was Shouyou who grabbed Kenma’s hand, and they quickly made they’re way back home. Hinata was in charge of mixing the pancake batter and making them, while Kenma made the eggs, sunny side up for Shou, and scrambled for himself. The bacon was a team effort, and in the end they both ended up with heaping plates and full stomachs, cuddled up together under the blanket to nap the rest of the day away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :3c


End file.
